


Tag Team

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [63]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Hell's Studio AU, Kudos to anyone who can guess where the girls' names come from, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: It's double trouble when Wally's prankster nieces start work at the studio.





	Tag Team

When Wally announced that his nieces would be interning at the studio, there was quite a bit of excitement--and a bit of worry, given that the existence of the Toons was still a secret to almost everyone not working there. Henry offered to help ease them into it, to make things go more smoothly. Sammy, on the other hand, had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

A few days after the announcement, Bendy was on his way to Joey's office when he noticed Sammy arguing a girl with auburn hair standing outside the recording area.

"Where the hell is my coffee? I told you to get it almost half an hour ago!"

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. I specifically said to get me a cup of coffee. These songs don't write themselves, and I need to get them done fast!"

"And I'm telling you, you didn't ask me to get any coffee."

Bendy briefly raised an eyebrow before continuing on his way. However, as he passed the infirmary, he noticed what looked like the same girl filling up a bucket with ink, while a cup of coffee with Sammy's name on it was sitting on a nearby chair.

Poking his head into the room, Bendy realized that the girl did indeed resemble the one Sammy had been arguing with.

"What the...?"

At that moment, the girl turned and saw Bendy standing there.

(BATIM)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Hearing the scream, Sammy turned and ran in the direction of the infirmary, the girl he'd been arguing with behind him. To his shock, he saw an identical girl staring wide-eyed at Bendy.

"Hannah? What's going--AAAAH!"

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Wally asked, running in with his mop at the ready.

"That's what I'd like to know." Sammy turned to the janitor with a sharp glare. "Something you want to tell us, Franks?"

All eyes were on Wally, including those of Henry, Joey, Susie, Boris, and Alice, who had come running when they heard the noise. Wally rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Guess I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" He gestured to the girls. "Everyone, meet Hannah and Barbara, or as they're commonly known..."

"The Trouble Twins!" The girls finished, high-giving each other.

"Just great," Sammy muttered to himself. "As if Bendy wasn't enough trouble..."

(BATIM)

Once the initial excitement died down, things got back to normal (well, normal for the studio). Fortunately for Sammy, Hannah and Barbara elected to minimize pranking him, not wanting to "infringe on Bendy's territory," as they put it. Instead, their targets were either picked randomly, or consisted of everybody in the studio.

Like when they blared loud music over the intercom, for instance.

"I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL! ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!"

Quietly laughing at the groans of dismay from the still-groggy staff, the twins slipped into Joey's office. Barbara hastily locked the door, not wanting to risk anyone walking in on them while they executed their big plan.

"Think Bendy'll like his new design?"

"He'll sure be surprised," Hannah grinned, taking out the drawing. "I made sure to put down that the wings would be retractable--y'know, so they don't get in the way of anything."

"Good thinking."


End file.
